Reason to Live
by Ruka the Evil Dolphin
Summary: Naraku has finally been defeated. Now things are looking up for Inuyasha and Kagome as they confront their feelings. But what happens when someone returns and threatens Kagome's life. IK and a little MS
1. Things to Resolve

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own a cool poster, and several blank tapes whose soul purposes is to tape Inuyasha so I can watch it whenever I feel like it. I also own a regular notebook with 14 pages filled with the fan fiction you are about to read. So don't sue me. I need the money for college.  
  
A/N: Yeah!!! This may not be the first story I've come up with in a moment of boredom, but it is the first I've ever bothered to write. I never had the patience or talent for writing. However, for this story I decided to make an exception. I couldn't resist writing it down even though it probably sucks. I don't care I am still happy. My little sis is writing a fan fiction too. As soon as she gets off her lazy bum and finishes it you should all read it. It is pretty interesting. Anyways without further ado here is my story.  
  
Reason to Live  
Chapter 1: Things to resolve  
  
  
  
Kagome sat down by the fire in Kaede's hut. She looked tired, but had a bright smile on her face. Naraku had finally been defeated, and the Shikon Jewel had been restored. It was a long grueling battle. They were almost all killed by Naraku. Luckily InuYasha was able to summon enough strength to destroy him once and for all.  
  
It's finally over. I wonder how InuYasha was able to do it. He was all but dead just like the rest of us. I guess it doesn't matter now. Naraku has finally paid for all that he's done. Kagome's smile faded. But now I'll have to return to my own time. Oh, how I'll miss Shippo, and Sango, and Miroku, that lecher. Hmm. How I'll miss.. "InuYasha".  
  
  
  
A small breeze drifted in the hut. Kagome looked up to see InuYasha looking at her. He looked weary, but he had a faint smile. Kagome looked down at her lap. Of course he would be happy that Naraku is gone, and the jewel is restored so now he can become a demon if he wanted to. She looked back up at him to see that his smile was gone and had a pained look in his eyes. No doubt he's thinking about Kikyo. She's still out there somewhere. Now that Naraku's gone she'll probably try to bring InuYasha to hell with her again. I wonder what he'll do.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong" InuYasha said with concern  
  
She didn't know what to say, but just allowed the tears she was holding back to fall  
  
~InuYasha~  
  
Are mission is finally over. Why does Kagome look so sad? Shouldn't she be glad that everything is over? His smile faded. It is over. Kagome probably needs to go back to her own time. Does she really need to go? Humph. Why do I care? Of course she needs to go. It's not like she has a reason to stay. Or maybe she might. InuYasha thought hopefully. He looked down at Kagome and realized her eyes were shining with unshed tears and her whole body was tense from trying to keep them from falling.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong"  
  
She then burst into tears. InuYasha walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Kagome don't cry. What did I tell you about that? Stop crying and tell me what's wrong."  
  
Kagome sniffed and looked into his eyes. "I'm not ready to go home. This place has become so familiar to me. And I'll miss Shippo, and Sango, and Miroku, and Kaede. And.And..I'll miss you.InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha leaned back and looked at her in surprise. She'll miss me! Is that possible? Is it really possible that she may care for me? (DUH!! Sometimes my favorite little hanyou can be a little dense. ^ ^)  
  
"InuYasha, what will you do about Kikyo"  
  
InuYasha stilled for a minute. "I haven't really thought about it lately. But, I guess it's time things with her were resolved. I guess I need to find her and put her soul to rest."  
  
"But what if she tries to bring you to hell with her?" She cried tearfully. "I couldn't bear for that to happen. I couldn't bear for you to die."  
  
  
  
InuYasha pulled her into a firm embrace startling Kagome. "I'm not ready to die. I'll try to put her soul to rest, but I will not let her drag me to hell."  
  
Kagome looked up at him, eyes still shiny with tears, she smiled a little. "Thank you, InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha wasn't sure why, but he felt that he needed to talk to Kagome about everything that has happened. About what realizations he got during the battle with Naraku. How she was the reason he was able to finally rid the world of his evil. About what has been going on his head for so long. About what was in store for them in the future. If her future even included him. "Kagome, come with me, there is something I need to talk to you about."  
  
She looked up at him and nodded her head in agreement. He offered a hand to help her up. She was surprised at first at this gentlemanly gesture, but accepted his hand with a smile. When she stood up he didn't let go of her hand, but continued to hold it while they exited the hut and entered the forest.  
  
Not even InuYasha realized they were being watched.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short. Its main purpose was to introduce internal conflicts and slowly start the plot. I'm sorry if it sucks. That would suck if it sucks. He he. I have been writing this story during my free time when I probably should have been studying for my IB tests. Bad girl. *smacks hand* OWW!! *sob, weep, sob* Anyways please review. I am open to suggestions and Constructive Criticism, no flames. I have low self esteem as it is. Just so you know my story is completely finished I just need to type it up and submit it. So updates shouldn't be more than a couple of days. I am going to wait till I gat a couple of reviews before I submit the next chapter, so I'll know if I need to add anything. Thanks for reading. Luv ya ^ ^ 


	2. To Mend a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: It's been about two years since I started watching Inuyasha. No, I still don't own it. If I did, I would be rich and would be having a lot of fun. *sigh* It is not to be.  
  
A/N: Yeah I got 4 reviews in one day. Thank you.I was listening to my new Linkin Park Meteora CD. Like I always do with music, if the song is really good and meaningful I tend to imagine a situation where the song may apply. When you read this chapter, I would like you to keep the song "Somewhere I Belong" in mind. O.K. Get it. Got it. Good. Also when I first started this story I only planned on having four characters in it. However I realized I wouldn't be happy unless I made it as fluffy as possible. In order for that to happen I needed to add the Miroku/Sango element. I also needed to add Shippo for a little comic relief or else even I would get a little edgy. Anyways here is chapter 2.  
  
Reason to Live  
  
To Mend a Broken Heart  
  
"Inuyasha, what are we doing here?" They had been walking through Inuyasha's forest before Kagome abruptly stopped when she realized where he was taking her. They were approaching the clearing with a certain well known tree that towered over everything around it. Why did we come here? What does Inuyasha want to talk about?  
  
Inuyasha sat on the grass at the foot of the tree with his legs and arms crossed. (You know his usual stance. ^ ^) This is where it all started. Where my life actually started. Where my life actually found meaning. "Kagome, I have something to tell you."  
  
Kagome sat in the grass next to him and looked at him intently. "What is it Inuyasha?"  
  
* A couple yards away*  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?" Three pairs of rather curious eyes looked out of the bushes at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Quiet Shippo." Whispered Miroku.  
  
"But what do you think?"  
  
"I think maybe, he is finally confessing about his feelings." Whispered Sango  
  
"Knowing Inuyasha, this conversation will end with him flat on his face and Kagome walking away extremely mad or upset." Said Miroku.  
  
"I don't know usually when they are alone he is able to express his feelings better, without feeling embarrassed." Said Sango. "That is why we should leave now before he notices us or else he'll get all embarrassed and irritable and deny everything." She got up and quietly walked away.  
  
"Now that we are on the subject when are you going to marry Sango?" Miroku coughed and walked away.  
  
"Miroku, don't try to avoid the question, sorry to break it to you, but we all overheard you proposing to Sango and her accepting. You said you would like her to marry you and bear twenty kids after Naraku was defeated and your curse was lifted." Miroku glared at Shippo and hit him in the head. Shippo has a decent sized bump on his head. He glared at Miroku while clutching his head in pain. "Why did you do that for?!! Inuyasha is the only one who hits me."  
  
"Inuyasha isn't here to take care of it. And I did it because it isn't nice to spy on people." Said Miroku importantly.  
  
"Like you should be talking." Said Shippo. "What do you think we are doing right now?"  
  
"That is of no matter Shippo. Besides, Sango and I haven't really talked about "it" since she accepted my proposal. I'm not sure if she still wants to marry me."  
  
"Miroku it is probably because when she asked you if you were going to continue to flirt with other women you didn't say anything."  
  
*sighs* "I know. I was startled with the question and before I could say anything she was already walking away."  
  
"Why didn't you talk to her after that, then? Why didn't you tell her you plan on being faithful?" Shippo looked at Miroku with narrowed and suspicious eyes - -. "You are going to be faithful, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course I am, Shippo. Sango would accept nothing less. Miroku looked toward the direction that Sango walked off and smiled. "Besides with Sango by my side, I would be hardly tempted to stray."  
  
"You should tell her, Miroku. Maybe by the end of the day we will have two confirmed happy couples."  
  
"All right, Shippo. Come on, Sango's right we should leave them alone." Miroku looked down at Shippo. "Oh, and do me a favor. When we get out of the forest, don't follow me. I'd rather not have an audience when I swear a vow of fidelity to Sango."  
  
A/N: OK everyone now is the time to turn on Somewhere I Belong If you have it. Please resume reading.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Yes this is when my life really started. When Kagome broke the spell and changed everything. She is so sweet and pure hearted. Well, Thought Inuyasha with a smile, sweet when she isn't mad at me and telling me to sit. Inuyasha looked into her hazel eyes. She is so pretty. She is understanding and trusting. She accepts me for who I am. Yes I can tell her. Inuyasha looked out at the setting sun making the sky a deep red. It's time for the sun to set on my own thoughts of doubt.  
  
"Kagome, I have never really belonged anywhere. I have never felt at home. And I was never able to trust anyone." Inuyasha took a deep breath. Until now. Until I met you. Kagome you accept me for me. You never expected me to change who I was. You only expected me to be who you truly thought I was. I never wanted or tried to be a good person. But after I met you, I realized that, that is exactly what I want to be. I want to protect you always, and you believed in me. Kagome you have healed me. Heart and soul." He paused, waiting with bated breath for Kagome to respond. He looked down at Kagome and was startled to see her silently sobbing into her hands. Dammit! I made her cry again. How do I always manage that? Suddenly Kagome embraced Inuyasha. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried softly as she began to fall asleep. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her head. She smells so nice, and her hair is so soft. Inuyasha closed his eyes as Kagome's sweet scent and the heavy sound of her breathing lulled him to sleep.  
  
A/N: AWWW!! So cute. I need to get a comb for all the fluffiness or it will get tangled. He he. The next chapter will probably be more interesting if you are finding it hard to get into my story. So don't give up on me yet if you are getting bored. Please review. Tootles. ^ ~ 


	3. Just a Note

O.K. People. I've been in Hawaii for the past 10 days. And today I just wanted to catch up with updates on my favorite fanfics. But I don't think you missed me that much considering only one person reviewed the second chapter. *sob, weep, sob* I guess my story really does suck. Or else more people would have reviewed RIGHT. *cough cough* It also means that I suck since my friend Fluffy-Kun AKA Stephen said that this fic reflected my personality exactly. That is really sad. Anyways I have chapter #3 typed up and ready to upload as soon as I get motivated to push a couple buttons. *hint hint* By the way I had this idea to right a fanfic that was actually a collection of songs for Vegeta. Do you think I should? It would be cool to make them songfics. But Honestly I don't think I could write one. I think I'll call it Vegeta's Album. What do you think? I know I'll write it then one of you guys could turn it into a songfic. Anyways kyo-kun and ja ne. (That's how I always say good bye to Fluffy-Kun, Kyo from Fruits Basket is my favorite character.) 


	4. Inner Demons

Disclaimer:  Is it really necessary to write this?……..Oh it is.  Ok.  Whatever.  I don't own Inuyasha.  There happy now?

A/N:  This chapter should be more interesting.  It takes an even deeper view on our favorite couple's thoughts and it might even introduce the primary conflict.  Yeah!  But I'm not gonna tell you what it is.  So don't ask.

Reason to Live

Ch.3 Internal Demons

Inuyasha woke with a start.  He sensed someone approaching.  He looked down at Kagome's sleeping face to see that she was still sleeping peacefully.  _How long have we been asleep?  Who is that coming?  Then Inuyasha visibly relaxed.  __That's Kaede's scent.  She must be looking for us._

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"  Kagome opened her eyes slowly just as Kaede walked into the clearing.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you two", said Kaede impishly.  Inuyasha and Kagome turned a deep red.  Kagome braced herself for being pushed away.  But for once Inuyasha didn't push her away.  He stood up and helped her to her feet.

"I have been looking everywhere for you two.  I knew Miroku, Sango, and Shippo knew where you were, but they wouldn't tell me.  I was actually shocked that they weren't spying on you.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.  "They were spying on us for a minute or two, but then they left."  Kagome looked at him in shock.

"Don't look at me like that.  I knew they couldn't hear what I was saying so I just ignored them till they left."

Kagome glared at him.  "OH REALLY!  And what would you have done if they could hear you!  Would you just push me away and deny everything like you normally would!"

Inuyasha was about to make a retort but stopped suddenly and bowed his head toward the ground in shame.  _So.  _Kagome thought._  He would have denied it.  When will he not be afraid to show his feelings to others?  Does he not realize how humiliating it is for him to push me away?  It's so painful._

"I'm so sorry Kagome", Inuyasha whispered so lightly she could barely hear him.

"I'm sorry for when I hurt you in the past and pushed you away.  I'm sorry for being afraid to tell you how I feel."

Kagome looked at his stricken face.  Then she turned to realize that Kaede was still standing there._  He's apologizing!?  In front of Kaede no less.  He was afraid.  He's admitting his feelings in front of an audience.  _Kagome looked at his sad face and smiled._  No, he wouldn't have pushed me away this time._

"Inuyasha, arigato."  Kagome ran to him and embraced him.

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think you two should return to the village.  Everyone has been looking for you.  I'm sure your friends would also like to learn of what transpired here."

"Yes let's go back", said Kagome quietly as she freed herself from Inuyasha's embrace.  She was sill smiling but looked as if she was thinking really hard.  Almost as if she was hit with a lingering doubt.  _"Inuyasha cares for me.  He has admitted it.  And deep inside I already knew, but what if he still has feelings for Kikyo.  I love him so much.  __I know he cares for me, but what if he can't return my feelings because Kikyo still holds a place in his heart.  As long as Inuyasha holds feelings for Kikyo, he will have my heart, but I will not have his._

"Kagome, what's wrong."  Inuyasha looked at her with concern written all over his face.

"Oh it's nothing.  I am just tired."  Kagome looked at him.  "Inuyasha, how are you going to help Kikyo put her soul to rest?  And how are you going to find her."

Inuyasha turned to look intently at Kagome.  "I don't know, Kagome.  I'll just have to cross that bridge when I get to it."  Kagome looked down and turned away.  Then Inuyasha came to a realization.  _She is worried about my feelings for Kikyo.  I really __want to tell her that now my feelings for Kikyo are just that I want her to be at peace.  I want to tell her that…..I love her.  Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  She still appeared sad and weary but she was holding herself with strength.  _Yes, I love her.  I love her strength of will.  I love her sweet and trusting nature.  I love how she makes me fell whole.  But I can't tell her yet.  When everything with Kikyo is resolved, then I will tell her.  I can't make that commitment to her yet.  I maybe strong but Kikyo has beaten me before.  What if she succeeds in taking me to hell with her against my will?  I can't give Kagome hope of us living happily ever after, when there is still a chance I may be taken away.  _Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.  He smiled at her with all his feelings reflecting in his eyes.  __Hold on Kagome.  I won't let my guard down this time.  Kikyo won't get me that easily.  When this is over you will have no doubt that I love you._

At that moment Inuyasha looked up to see an arrow flying towards him and Kagome.

"INUYASHA!!"

A/N: Gomen Gomen.  I know it's short.  Anyways………… Ha Ha Cliffy.  *giggles* I know I said it would be introduced but I did not say I would tell you exactly what it was.  You'll just have to wait.  The sooner you review the sooner I'll update.  Oh my little sister has submitted her fan fiction.  It's called The Chaotic Youth.   Her pen name is Sakurabell.  I think.  You all should read it.  It's funny.  Anyways see ya soon.  Luv ya ^^


	5. Won't Let You Go

Disclaimer: WAIT……my name isn't Rumiko Takahashi?!  DARN IT!!  I WAS LIED TO!  He he.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story.  I'm so happy. ^^

Special Thanks to:

Smileygirl 322

CoribMiko03

Kauru1fan

Silverpuppyinuyasha for putting me on their favorites list.  I feel so special.

And Special Thanks to Mashed Potatoes 1 for being cool.  ^^  Hhhhmmm.  I'm hungry now I want food. lol

Well readers you finally get to know who my antagonist is.  Like you didn't already know.  If you don't SHAME ON YOU!  I LEFT A VERY BIG HINT!  *Cough * Anyways lets see what this horribly annoying person wants now. *As if we didn't now*

Reason to Live

Ch. 4 Won't Let You Go

Inuyasha turned quickly to push Kagome out of the way……………but………………… he was too late.  Kagome was lying a couple feet away on the forest floor gasping for breath with an arrow was protruding out of her abdomen.

"KAGOME!!"  Inuyasha ran towards her and gently lifted her upper body of the ground into his arms. "Kagome, no", Inuyasha whispered quietly.

Kagome slowly lifted one of her arms and placed a hand on Inuyasha's cheek where a silent tear was falling.

"Inuyasha", she whispered.

"INUYASHA!!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads to look at Kagome's attacker.

"Kikyo", said Inuyasha silently while grinding his teeth and shaking with newly awakened fury.

"Kikyo, how could you do something like that?  She hasn't done anything to you.  She was innocent."  Suddenly Kagome relaxed in his arms and loss consciousness.  Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha.   "She was getting in the way.  As long as she lived, I knew there was no way I could bring you to hell with me.  She has healed your heart."  Kikyo's smile widened even more. (A/N It's not one of those bright, happy smiles.  It's the kind of smile that makes you want to run away. :D) "Now that she's dead, you have nothing holding you back.  And now you can come with me."

Inuyasha looked down at the lifeless girl in his arms.  He was trembling now, not with anger, but with grief.  "Kagome, don't die.  You can't die.  I need you.  Before you my life was going nowhere.  Not to mention you saved me from an eternal slumber.  Kagome, I have started to live.   I have a purpose now.  I wanted to protect you.  I needed to protect you.  I can't leave now.  I can't go to hell now that I've come so close to living in happiness.  Kagome, I want to be with you.  You're my reason to live."  Inuyasha stared into her face looking for a sign of life while throwing caution to the wind.  "I…I love you."  He closed his golden eyes and rested his head on hers as his tears flowed freely down his face.

Inuyasha's eyes opened in shock as he felt a small hand once again wiping the tears from his face.  "Inuyasha." He looked down into hazel eyes and smiled in relief.

"Inuyasha, I love you too", cried Kagome, and then grunted in pain.

"Kagome!"

"I'm not dead, Inuyasha.  I just passed out.  I...I…need to get….this...arrow out."

Inuyasha reached down to grasp the arrow.

"Inuyasha", said Kikyo quietly.  "I wouldn't do that if I were you.  If you touch my sacred arrow you will be burned with such pain as you've never felt before."

"I don't give a damn."

"Inuyasha, don't do it", said a small voice,

Inuyasha looked behind him.  Kaede was still there.

"Inuyasha, I sense the strong anger and hatred used to create these arrows.  They are powerful and will surely kill you, not just put you under a spell.  Kagome is alive now, but who will protect her if you are dead."  Kaede looked at Kikyo.  "Please, Kikyo, release Kagome.  She is a good and pure hearted girl."

"Kaede, you don't understand.  My greatest wish is to bring Inuyasha to hell with me.  I must rid myself of all obstacles.  Luckily I had only one, but it proved to be great as it made it nearly impossible for me to achieve my goal.  I underestimated how much that girl meant to you, Inuyasha.  But it doesn't matter she will be out of the way soon."  She smiled wickedly at the emotionally strained hanyou.  "You will finally know, Inuyasha that I will never let you go."

"Kikyo this is crazy", yelled Inuyasha.  I am not going to hell with you, now or ever.  Somehow I'll save Kagome.  But…..even if I fail and she dies, I will not go to hell with you.  If Kagome dies I will continue to live my meaningless existence.  I might even stay in the village and keep Miroku, Sango, and Shippo out of trouble."  Inuyasha glared at Kikyo as if he was hammering what he was saying into her head.  "I swear I will put your soul to rest, but I will not go with you."

"We'll see, Inuyasha.  I will have you yet.  I told you Naraku would not kill you, and I was right.  YOUR LIFE BELONGS TO ME!

"**NOOOO!!"**

Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kaede turned to look at the screaming girl lying in Inuyasha's arms.

"I am not dead yet.  And Inuyasha's life is his own.  He will live his own life."  Kagome looked weak, but her eyes were bright with rage as she glared at the fallen priestess.  "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

Kagome placed her hand on the arrow and screamed a blinding flash of light surrounded the forest clearing.

Angel-Tinuviel: *ducks as hundreds of instant Ramen noodle cups are being thrown at her head* "GOMEN GOMEN!"

Inuyasha:  "WHAT HOW COULD YOU?  WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME YOU STUPID HUMAN?"

Angel-Tinuviel: "SIT!!"

Inuyasha"…."

Angel-Tinuviel: "Oh….right….only Kagome can do that. ^^  OUCH!!"  *dives behind well as more Ramen cups are being thrown* "Hey if you kill me I can't update" *silence as the bombardment stops* "That's better" *stray cup hits Angel-Tinuviel in the head* -__-' *cough* "Anyways I'll update soon.  My summer's pretty boring after all.  If I'm slow to update blame it one my cat's Kilala and Sango who like to walk on my laptop.  Anyways Kyo-kun and ja ne.  And remember the more you review the faster I'll update. ^^


	6. A Clash of Souls

Disclaimer: -__-……………………Do I have to……………..YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!..............I don't own Inuyasha……………….THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!L  And if I did I would speed up the Inuyasha and Kagome relationship, and kill Kikyo.  Sorry if you like her cause I don't.

A/N:  I'm sorry if I took too long to update for your liking.  But one of my best friends was in town for a week before he went to Utah for college.  But he's gone now. :(  So I thought it was time to get back to my story.  Just in time for new episodes of Inuyasha too. ^__^ I really like this chapter.  Kagome is really cool.  But that's all I'm going to say.

Reason to Live

Ch.5 A Clash of Souls

Kikyo looked at Kagome in amazement.  _How can that girl grasp my arrow?_

The blinding light receded from the forest clearing.  Instead the light seemed to emanate from Kagome herself.  Inuyasha tried to hold on to her as she began to ascend to the air.

"What is happening to Kagome", asked Kaede in wonder.

Inuyasha was struck dumb as he watched Kagome clutch the arrow with her eyes gripped shut.  _Kagome, what is going on?_

There was a pulse of energy like lightning where Kagome's hand touched the arrow.

"That girl is fighting my powers with her own," said Kikyo quietly.  _How is that possible?  My powers were always incomparable as a priestess."_

"Kagome is a very special girl.  She has been gradually developing her powers since she arrived in this era," said Kaede.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his eyes brimming with worry._  Kagome, is it possible?  Can you really overcome Kikyo's spell.  Inuyasha's face was still etched with worry, while standing with a look of defiance and eyes now filled with pride.  _You can do it, Kagome.  You'll get through this…My Kagome.__

Kagome's brows furrowed together.  The pulsating light at Kagome's hand began to beat more rapidly.  Gradually as the pulsing quickened the blue light surrounding Kagome began to fade.

"NOOO!!  She….She is….dominating my power.  How can that be?"  Kikyo watched in shock as the power, spurned by hatred, in the arrow began to fade as it was overwhelmed by the spirit of a simple girl.  Her reincarnation or not, that should be impossible.  

"Kagome's powers may have been weak compared to yours, Kikyo, but things are different.  She is very stubborn and strong willed.  Also she is not just fighting for her life, but for Inuyasha's as well."  Kaede turned to look at Inuyasha.  His back was turned towards her so she couldn't see his face.  _He hasn't said a word since Kagome started to fight.  What is he thinking?_

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes shot open as her mouth let out a heart wrenching scream.  The orb of energy at her hands glowed with a sudden white light that was almost beautiful had it not been accompanied by the pain in Kagome's scream.  It began to throb more rapidly, as the blue light that was surrounding Kagome faded completely.

_Kagome, what is going on?  What is happening to you?  You're in such immense pain._  Inuyasha took a couple steps toward her, clenching his teeth in anger and pain as he felt the heat of the light burning him already.  If he was already in pain from this distance, how much pain was Kagome feeling?  Inuyasha braced himself, ready to catch her if she fell.  _Kagome, you shouldn't feel pain.  You've done nothing to deserve pain.  Inuyasha gazed at Kagome.  It was harder to see her now because of the blinding light.  Her screams however were still coming and echoing throughout the forest and in Inuyasha's head.  He looked pained as if every scream was knife piercing his already bleeding heart.  "Kagome."  He choked back a sob.  _I wish I could fight for you.  I wish I could bear this pain for you.  I hate being helpless, especially helpless to protect you.  You can do this, Kagome.  You are strong.  You must live.__

_^_ About a quarter mile away^

Miroku and Sango were sitting side by side on the grass.  They were both smiling and looked happy.  Miroku tentatively placed his hand over Sango's.

"So, Sango, when should we plan to have the joyous day in which you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Anxious, are we?" said Sango teasingly. ^__^ (snickers)

"Oh most definitely." said Miroku with a seductive gleam in his eye. ^__~ (more snickers)

Sango looked down and blushed.  For once she didn't smack him.  After all they were getting married.  She looked at Miroku who wiggled his eyebrows at her.  Probably the sooner the better.

"I would like to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to come back before I decide.  No matter what I want them to be there.  I'm not sure when Kagome's going to be here or back home.  I need to be sure of when she is going to be here.  She has helped me so much through everything.  She is my dearest friend."

"I know exactly how you feel, Sango."  Miroku turned to look a couple feet behind him.  -__-  "Although I don't think we should bother with Shippo."  Sango turned to look at an unconscious kitsune with two rather large bumps on his head x_x.   "Point taken, but he would be rather upset if we forgot about him.  Oh well.  So, do you think they will be a happy couple when they get back?"

"Oh I think so.  Inuyasha has matured slightly over time."

"Yes he has," said Sango "Slightly."

Just then a blood curdling scream froze them in fear.

Angel-Tinuviel:  AHHH!!! * jumps and ducks as audience throws miniature Miroku action figures with groping action at her*  THIS IS UNCALLED FOR!!  Inuyasha help me!

Inuyasha:-__- Why would I do that you deserve it.

Angel-Tinuviel:  O.O  GRRR!!  THAT'S IT! *powers up*  FINAL FLASH  *all the Miroku dolls have disintegrated*

Inuyasha:  That's the wrong anime.

Angel-Tinuviel:  I don't care.  I'm the authoress I can do whatever I want.  Besides Vegeta is my favorite.

Inuyasha:  HMM.  Maybe I should throw Roshi dolls at you.

Angel-Tinuviel:  AHH!! NO!!  At least Miroku's cute.  Besides only one person can touch me. ^__^

Inuyasha:  Oh yeah and who's that?

Angel-Tinuviel: *mumbles something*

Inuyasha:  What was that?  I didn't hear you.

Angel-Tinuviel:  Anyways keep reviewing or I might just get too side-tracked to update. *looks around innocently* What, that wasn't a threat.  ^__^


	7. Brief Victory

Disclaimer:  Yeah I'm rich and I own Inuyasha. Yeah!  *sits up in bed* NOOO!!  It was just a dream.  *sob*weep*sob*

A/N:  Guess what.  I'm sitting on my bed in my dorm room at CSULB listening to my Trapt CD.   AAHH!! That's right I'm in college now!  I was looking at my reviews and I couldn't help but be excited.  That's the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter.  Thank you so much.  (Even though most them said I was evil. : D)

Reason to Live

Ch.6 Brief Victory

_You must live._

The sound of thrashing bushes was heard directly behind Inuyasha.  He didn't bother to turn around.  He knew they would come as soon as Kagome started screaming.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stopped in their tracks once they left the brush and beheld the sight before them.

"Kagome!" cried Shippo.

Kaede turned to look at the newcomers.  "She is fighting for her soul.  She is using her own spiritual power to try to remove Kikyo's arrow.  If she fails Kagome will be consumed by Kikyo's hatred and her soul will be lost forever."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Miroku.

"No, she must do this on her own, Miroku."

"Why is Inuyasha just standing there, why won't he do something." cried Shippo.

"None of us can do anything to help her, especially Inuyasha.  If he were to touch the arrow he would parish, and Kagome would still be in danger."  She turned her eyes to look at the helpless hanyou.  "He can do nothing and it is killing him inside."  She sighed and closed her eyes.  "He was just admitting his feelings for her when Kikyo arrived and shot Kagome."

"Did he tell her, he loved her?" asked Sango.

"Not at first, but after she fell unconscious in his arms he admitted that he loved her and that she was his reason to live."

"Do you think she can overcome this?" asked Miroku.

"I had doubts at first, but her power seems to grow as the situation becomes more desperate."  Kaede looked at Kagome who was still screaming and suspended in the air.  "I believe she may just get through this."

Suddenly, Kagome went quiet.  The blue light faded completely from around her.  The orb of energy enveloping the arrow grew to an enormous intensity, nearly blinding everyone with its light.  Kagome gave one last cry as she pulled the arrow from her body.

"She did it! Kagome did it!"  cried Shippo.

Inuyasha rushed forward to catch Kagome as she slowly fell from the sky.  Inuyasha looked at Kagome's lifeless body.

"Kagome, are you ok."  Inuyasha lightly brushed his hand over her face.  "Kagome, wake up."

Kagome let out a soft moan as her eyes fluttered open.  When she saw Inuyasha gazing at her she gave a weary smile.  "Inuyasha, I did it.  I broke through Kikyo's spell."

"Yes, Kagome, you did.  You saved us both, Kagome."

Kagome smiled.  "Inuyasha, I think I can stand.  I'm feeling better now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Inuyasha hesitated, not really ready to give up the pleasant feeling of Kagome in his arms.  He sighed and slowly placed her on the ground.

"Kagome, you're ok!"

"Yes, I am Shippo."

Kagome turned, about to walk over to Shippo to give him a hug when Kikyo's outraged shriek filled the air.

"NOOO!!  That girl cannot defeat me!  Inuyasha whether I drag you down to hell with me or kill you first, somehow we will join each other in death.  I will not allow that girl to steal you from me!"

"Kikyo, if you loved him you will let him go.  Aren't you supposed to want the ones you love to live and be happy, not suffer eternal damnation?"

"I don't care about that.  He must go with me so my soul can rest!  Die Kagome!  You will not interfere again."  With that, Kikyo released another arrow sheathed with more hatred and anger than has ever been released before.

Angel-Tinuviel:  *walks out covered head to toe with audience ammunition-proof armor*  Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  You can not hurt me.  Hey at least Kagome isn't in pain any more.

Inuyasha:  That is the only thing keeping me from killing you right now.

Angel-Tinuviel:  WAHH!!  Inu-chan doesn't like me. But can you really expect Kikyo to say "Oh Kagome you beat me.  I'll leave you alone now.  Help yourself to Inuyasha."  No!  I didn't think so.  There'll probably be 3 more chapters.  Anyways I'll update as soon as I possibly can with my classes starting.  Kyo-kun and ja ne. ^__^


	8. To Free a Soul

Disclaimer: -__-….Need you remind me….I'm sad enough as it is because I have to wait till Thursday night to watch Inuyasha on tape because I don't have cable in my dorm yet….So I'll let you draw your own conclusion.

A/N:  First of all I would like to thank the following people for putting me on their favorites list. ^__^

Goku Li

Smileygirl322

CaribMiko03

Silverpuppyinuyasha

Flame99

Tsume Yamagata

Thank you.  And a special thanks to Mashed Potatoes1 because she is cool. And to my friend Fluffy-kun who read my story even though he's not interested in fanfiction and for writing those awesome Vegeta poems.  ^__^  I'm listening to the Rurouni Kenshin soundtrack.  It's cool.  Anyways thanks to all who have reviewed.  As a warning this chapter will be slightly angsty but will be plenty waffy as well.  So it's bittersweet really.  Ok you have been warned so please enjoy.

Reason to Live

Ch.7 To Free a Soul

Kikyo's aim was true…her arrow heading straight for the quickening pulse in Kagome's breast.  

The silence was deafening as everyone was caught between gasping in shock and throats constricting in fear as their eyes wetted with tears awaiting Kagome's cry of agony.  As the arrow sped closer a flash of red was seen as Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, taking the arrow in the heart, just as Kagome jumped in his arms to embrace him.

The forest was deathly quiet.  Everyone gazed in agonizing devastation at the scene before them:  two beings embracing each other as though they could keep each other from disappearing into oblivion.  

In Inuyasha's backside the pale feathers of Kikyo's arrow could be seen clearly.  But more appalling was the sight of a bloody silver tip sticking out of Kagome's backside.

The tension of this horrible conflict rising in horror as everyone realized that their friends were pierced through the heart, sharing this pain.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and Kikyo fell to their knees in anguish.  Kikyo dismayed because though she will succeed in killing her reincarnation, Inuyasha will die with her.  She could never bring him to hell with her now.  The others wept in earnest as they witnessed their friends slowly die in front of them.

"Kagome!  Inuyasha!  NO!"

"It's over"

Everyone turned to look at Kikyo muttering softly.

"They are going to die together.  It should be me.  I should be the one to die with him."  Kikyo looked at the couple silently struggling to survive.  "You can not help them.  My spell has made a barrier.  If you approach you will die.  And now my soul will never be at rest."

"How do you know that Kikyo?"

"Because, I can not rest unless Inuyasha is with me."

"Kikyo, I believe Inuyasha was the only thing keeping you here in the first place.  Now that he is out of your reach your soul may rest.  Before you even attacked he was lost to you.  He loves her."

"Kikyo, there is no way he would go with you.  Please just release them from the spell.  I may still be able to heal their injuries."

"Even if I wanted to, I could not.  All my power was used in making and releasing that sacred arrow.  I have nothing left to break it.  If they truly love each other as you claim then that and that alone could break the spell and heal their wounds, binding them together forever.  If their love is true then I would have nothing holding me back and I could finally pass on."

"Hey it looks like they're talking, but I can't hear them." cried Shippo.

"The barrier makes it impossible for us to hear."

^*^

"Inuyasha, do you want to know something funny."

Inuyasha and Kagome had no idea how long they had been pinned together.  Time seemed to have stopped.  Both were in excruciating pain, barely able to breathe.  Both were content with the fact that they were together.

"What is it, Kagome?" said Inuyasha barely above a whisper.

"I know I'm going to die soon, but I'm not afraid."  Kagome smiled at Inuyasha tears streaming from her eyes.  She strained to take another breath.  "I am not afraid to die because I'm with you."

"Kagome, I was never afraid to die because I had nothing to live for.  And now…I'm still not afraid, even though I have everything to live for right here.  I'm sorry I couldn't save you.  But at least I'm dieing with you in my arms.  I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha.  So much."

"But I'll be damned if we die without me even kissing you once."  Kagome let out a sob as Inuyasha placed his lips over hers in a soul-searing kiss.

A/N:  That's it for now.  Please review and I'll update this weekend since I don't have any classes.  Kyo-kun and ja ne.


	9. Kokoro

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, whatever.

A/N:  Yeah an update.  I would like to comment on some reviews I received for my last chapter.  Which is my favorite by the way.  ^__^

Psycho king:  I guess you're right it wasn't really angsty.  I think it just seemed like that to me because I'm a very happy person and it was darker than what I usually write.

Jessica C:  Look I didn't wait a month.  It was only a couple of days.  Yeah! And I'm not lazy I'm a full time student at CSULB.  When I have time to be lazy I type up my story and download music videos.  ^__^

Catlover55:  Of course you haven't heard of people dying that way before.  It was a completely original idea made by me.  ^__^  I'm glad you think it's a nifty way to go.

PyroVegeta:  I really like your name.  ^__^

South Beach Girl:  Yeah I know it was evil.  ^__^  Just remember I'm not evil I just pretend to be.

Lilemmy:  I'm sorry you were upset with the cliffhanger.  But I appreciate you taking the time to read all seven chapter straight through.  ^__^

Reason to Live

Ch.8 Kokoro

Kagome felt her heart swell as it was consumed with happiness instead of fear and grief.  Yes she was about to die, but she was with Inuyasha and that was all she needed.  Inuyasha tasted the saltiness of her tears as he continued to reverently kiss her lips.  She leaned into him hoping against all hope that that this moment could last forever.

So involved they were with their last moment alive, that they failed to notice the now audible yells of their friends and the brilliant golden light surrounding them.

^*^

"What's going on?  The barrier is fading and that weird light is surrounding Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Not to mention that they are kissing and I forgot to cover eyes."

"Shut up, Miroku, it's no big deal."

"So"

Everyone turned to look at the defeated priestess.  She was standing, her arms to her sides and her bow and arrows discarded at her feet.  Her eyes were still sad but peaceful.  (A/N not to mention dead looking)

"It appears my doubts in them were unjustified.  I never doubted her love for him.  Though I could never understand how she could trust a hanyou so completely.  She loved him despite his demon heritage and his arrogant manner.  Or maybe even because of it.  I knew she was a threat.  If anyone could make him forget me I knew it would be her.  I just didn't know it would be so quickly.  He truly does love her."  She closed her eyes and looked down and gave a faint smile, showing a hint of the person she was when she was still alive instead of the vengeful monster she had become.  The dead souls that she had stolen streamed steadily out of her crude replica of a human body.  "My soul will rest now.  I used the last of my power from those souls to capture Inuyasha and that girl, but I still had some control.  But since my spell has been broken, the last remnants of my power are lost completely and I can no longer control these souls.  They will return, my body will fade into the earth once again, and the last wisp of my broken soul will pass on in peace. 

The light flashed with blinding radiance as it grew and completely surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome.  The barrier had faded completely.

The arrow that bound Inuyasha and Kagome vanished.  Their faces shot up towards the sky, their eyes shut and their mouths open in a silent scream.

When the light finally faded, Inuyasha and Kagome fell to their knees collapsing into a fierce embrace.  

"Inuyasha." Kagome was gasping trying to catch her breath.  "What happened? The arrow is gone and our wounds are healed without even a scar."

"You two broke my spell.  That and the fact that Inuyasha's demon blood allows him to heal faster made it possible for your wounds to heal."

"But how was I healed when I don't have demon blood?"

"The arrow pierced you both through the heart, thus causing your blood to mix and you to take on its healing properties."  Kikyo looked at Inuyasha.  "She now will have your long life.  She is still very much human, but your demon blood will allow her live as long a life as any half demon, and age just as slowly."

"WHAT?!"

"It is true girl."  Kikyo became quieter as the last of the dead souls left her body.  "You can be with Inuyasha forever now, if you can find a way to keep the well open that is.  After all it is the jewel that allows you to travel between our worlds, but it needs to be purified and banished from existence.  My soul is free.  I leave you now."  She closed her eyes as her body began to fade into the earth.  When her body disappeared, the last piece of her soul that she kept from Kagome began to fade as it passed on.  

Inuyasha took a step forward to the place where Kikyo once stood.  He said a silent prayer for her soul.  He looked to the sky.  "Good bye, Kikyo."

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and placed her hand in his.  "I'm sorry Kagome that your life has changed so much."

"Inuyasha I was just taken aback.  It's not every day a girl finds out she's immortal.  I can live with it.  As long as I'm with you, I'll be ok."

Angel-Tinuviel:  Yeah!  Kikyo is gone!  Kikyo is gone!  And Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be together forever!  Yeah"

Inuyasha:  Ok. Ok.  Good job.  That was a pretty good ending.

Angel-Tinuviel:  Who says that was the end? ^__^

Inuyasha:  …..

Angel-Tinuviel:  Well that's it for now.  I just have the epilogue left then its all done.  Please review.  Kyo-kun and ja ne.

  
  



	10. Itsumo

Disclaimer: I've decided to cooperate since this is my final chapter.  *sniffles*  I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: I must apologize for waiting so long to update.  But college has been getting very busy and my internet has been down all week for some one reason.  It started to cooperate a little bit but now it's not working again.  Oh well.  Please enjoy the epilogue to Reason to Live.

Reason to Live

Epilogue: Itsumo

"So what are we going to do?"

The group was sitting around the fire in Kaede's hut.  They were eating breakfast thinking quietly about there current problem. It was the day after the conflict with Kikyo, and they had all decided to get a good night sleep before they had to deal with their current situation.  The drama of the day before would be too tiring for them to find the answers with out some much needed rest.

The older companions looked at the young kitsune with faint amusement.  He was very astute for someone so young, but he was very much a child.  They had hardly been up for a half hour.  They were all still too tired to think of anything.

"Shippo we have not yet had enough time to think of an appropriate solution."

"Well I could care less what you use the jewel for, I just want to make sure that Kagome can still come back once it's been purified and disappears."

Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede looked at the young girl who was currently asleep using a particular cute hanyou as a pillow.  Despite the trauma of the day before and the problem at hand, she was smiling.  Inuyasha was staring off into space.  He was in his usual stance with his legs and arms crossed.  But no one could miss the faint blush on his cheeks.  Ha had been like that ever since they woke up with that thoughtful expression on his face.

_What am I going to do?  We have to make a wish on the Shikon Jewel that will purify it.  That way it will disappear and no one will be hurt because of it again.  I used to want to use it to be become a full fledged demon.  That is definitely not an option anymore.  I've tapped into my demon blood before.  I had no control over myself.  Besides I could hurt Kagome._  Inuyasha looked down at his shoulder where Kagome was still resting peacefully.  _I would never forgive myself if I ever hurt her.  _

Inuyasha let out a deep heartfelt sigh.  He was caught between contentment for being with Kagome, and frustration for not knowing what to do.  Inuyasha's head finally shot up.  He turned to look at the others who had been staring at him for five minutes.  -__- "What the hell are you staring at?!"  Inuyasha finally stood to his feet and stalked over to them.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground.  Kagome got up from the ground rubbing her head that hit the floor when Inuyasha suddenly moved away.

"What did you do that for?"

"For waking me up and making me hit my head you baka!"

The sound of Shippo doubled over laughing and the rest chuckling to themselves was enough to stop the impending argument.

"What's so funny!?"

"You guys, ha ha ha."  Shippo wiped the tears from his eyes.  "You two have finally fessed up about your feelings for each other, and you're still going at it like an old married couple."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other before blushing.

"So when's the wedding.  Or better yet when's the baby due? Ha ha ha ha ha ha." **BONG.  Shippo stopped as an enormous bump appeared on his head.  Inuyasha was still standing over him, his hand in a fist, his face as red as a tomato, and comical twitch in his eyebrow.  Kagome was looking away her face just as red.**

"Shippo before they make wedding and baby plans, we need to figure out what to do with the jewel, and how we can keep the well open."  Said Miroku with his eyes closed, and arms crossed trying to look smart and important.

"No duh Miroku, but we still haven't come up with anything."

Everyone stared ay Inuyasha.

"Oh so you do have wedding and baby plans."

Inuyasha looked at the shocked and amused faces of his comrades.  Quickly realizing his blunder he looked away while looking like you could fry an egg on his face.

"Anyways" said Kaede trying to get everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.  "The most obvious answer is for Inuyasha to become human."

"Hell no.  I'm not doing that.  I'm not going to become a weak mortal, while Kagome's going to live who knows how long, and she still needs protection.  And besides that doesn't fix the well problem."

"You're not going to become demon are you?"

"No way"

"Well I believe I have a solution."

Everyone looked at Kaede with baited breath.

"I believe you should use the jewel to keep the well open permanently.  That way Inuyasha, Kagome, and anyone else they might want to visit could use it."  Kaede looked at the astonished faces of the young people.  "What?  It's not that hard of a concept to understand.  Kagome can come as she pleases; we no longer have to worry about demons and evil men, and since it is being used to keep two people who love each other together the jewel will be purified and disappear."

Everyone was silent for a moment before they all jumped up and cheered.  Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and swung her around, feeling for the first time in a long time that he was home.  Miroku stood up and tapped his staff on the floor.

"Well now that that's settled.  We should get going because after we take care of the jewel we have a lot of work to do."

"What are you talking about?"

Miroku gave a mischievous smile as he grabbed Sango by the waste and pulled her closer.  "I'm talking about a couple weddings that we need to plan."  Everyone gave another cheer as the two happy couples held each other, more than ready to embark on this new adventure.  The End ^__^

Angel Tinuviel: *sniffle* It's all over

Inuyasha:  Don't worry about it I'm sure you'll find time to write the other stories floating around in your head.

Angel Tinuviel:  I know that, but this was my baby.  My first one ever.  Well everyone I hope you enjoyed it.  I unfortunately can't blackmail you into reviewing this time, but hopefully you'll do it anyways.  I'd really appreciate some feedback and would like to know if I should continue writing or throw away my pen forever.  Thanks to all who've read and reviewed I really appreciate it.  And please read my lil sister's story The Chaotic Youth by SakuraSpring.  Kyo kun and ja ne.


End file.
